As I Lay Dying
by PunkPoetry
Summary: 'I felt the impact as everything faded around me. One last kick in the stomach and everything went from red to black.' Dark, abuse, possible death.


**Just to clarify by the way Jade was not actually dead for half an hour, it's actually meant to be tops five minutes as she's not actually 'dead' when Tori's dad finds her he just assumes she is, they are close to Jade's house when he gets the call and whilst Jade is thinking when she hears Tori she is alive (her heart is beating). Also, because of the shock and such he aggregates the time and such. Sorry if that isn't clear, I may rewrite the last chapter so that it is clear. Thank-you to the people that pointed that out anyway.**

**WitchieKit : Thank-you a lot for that. **

**Jeremy Shane : Thanks **

**Musicisinmysoul : cool name, and thanks. **

**Blackguard : I know that but thank-you for mentioning it x **

**Energywelder : Thank-you for taking the time for information , but everything that is said above ^ I understand that Jade wouldn't have survived if her heart stopped beating for half an hour. I was just from Jade's injuries that Tori's dad assumed she was dead, he didn't check for pulse until after he had arrested her dad and such when her heart did stop beating. At this point it is like a minute and then Tori comes in a Jade's heart starts beating again when she hears her voice, so she is only out for like 2 minutes tops. **

**Thinking about it, I will rewrite the last chapter so that everything is clear because I was really tired when I wrote it so it is really unclear of what is happening. Sorry that no one understood the last chapter, I've rewritten the story that's why it's all in chapter one now so please read it again.**

It was bound to come to this someday and when I stopped fighting back it just made it more evident.

I felt the impact as everything faded around me. One last kick in the stomach and everything went from red to black.

I should have fought but there was no point. I had nothing worth fighting for. Not my family, not my so called friends who just ignored the bruises and not my life that started in the same way it ended.

'Sir, I'm going to ask you to step away from your daughter slowly.' I heard the slightly familiar voice like it was miles away as I lay in darkness. I felt it fading away again and I let go, no life to hold on to.

'Dad, what are y-' She broke off with what sounded like shock and I heard a thud 'Oh My G ... Wha- ... Jade NO.' And then silence nothing. With the sound of my name in her broken voice the darkness started to lighten but then I felt the pain. It was like nothing I've felt before; it was just so intense that I couldn't fight it. I begged the darkness to take me back. It wrapped itself around me again.

Sobs, tears of someone in pain. Tears of her in pain. 'No, I told you to wait in the car... Please. Jake, take her outside.'

Her voice was faint now but I focused on her. Just her. 'Is she okay? Tell me she's going to be okay...' Silence and then tears again. 'She needs to be okay. She can't be... now. I never told her.

'Sshh, honey. I'm sorry but there's no pulse.' The tears stopped. I heard footsteps and I just knew she was now knelt beside me and that my hand was in hers even if I couldn't feel it.

Her voice was fainter now than before. 'Jade, please come back to me. I know you can do it, you're strong as hell so please don't go to heaven just yet. I need you to stay, Jade.'  
>'I know you don't think anyone cares but I do you're everything to me Jade. Everything. Come back to me Jade because I promise I care, it would kill me if you weren't in my life. There's this one important thing I need you to know and understand.'<p>

'I love you, Jade... One thing you have to do for me though, please? I want you to fight against the darkness this one time and I want to come back to me please even if it's to stab me with your scissors because I love you. But I do love you Jade so just come back.'

The darkness was gone suddenly and I was surrounded by white. 'I love you Jade. Come back' I was hit by the intense pain but then I felt her , knelt, begging me to come back and I squeezed her hand gently , opened my eyes slowly to see her sat with her head to the ground ,sobbing.

I heard gasps but ignored everything but her. She snapped her head up as she realised the pressure on her hand. She looked so broken and then I saw the most beautiful smile spread across her face as she looked into my eyes.

'I love you too, Tori.'

'Jade.' She sighed, her grin not moving.

'Tori.' My voice was cracked and I started to feel the pain again. I could tell she noticed because her smile fell and she looked overly worried.

'Jade… how did you hear me and how did you come back. ?'

I smirked even if it hurt 'All you need to know is no one but you could have done it. '

'I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get Jade to the hospital. 'Tori's dad told us, looking kind of hazed probably because of the whole coming back to life thing. There was a few other police officers standing around the room staring at me, ' CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS' tape was laying around the room and I'm pretty sure that was a body bag one of the officers was holding. I don't know how long I had been gone but it must have been awhile.

'Jade? 'Tori looked more worried, I didn't think she could but she's obviously not done surprising me today.

'Yeah.'

'You've got to go to the hospital, okay? The ambulance is outside.'

I looked around my living room one more time, I just knew I would never be coming back to this house, before I was lifted on to one of those board things so any broken bones or whatever don't move and they started to take me out of the room. I was still holding Tori's hand as she continued to stare at me and me the same.

'You need to let go, Jade.' She said reluctantly and I just held on tighter as she tried to drop her hand.

'Never, you're coming with me.' I smirked. She let go of the breath I saw her holding.

She giggled and she looked so amazing in that moment that it tuck my breath away, again. 'Can I come in the ambulance?' she asked one of the men carrying me.

'Yeah, sure.' She climbed in after me and so did her dad.

'Officer, can you tell me what happened?'

'The station got a call from a neighbour saying that they saw her father going into the house drunk and then him shouting and thuds . I was nearby and when I got there, he was …kicking her in the stomach and she was on the floor. From what I could tell she was already gone. We arrested her and she looked like , she was gone . With her injuries I was sure there was no way she was still alive so I forgot to check her pulse. She must have still been alive though but I checked her pulse when were getting ready to take her away and I couldn't feel anything. When the car arrived to take her, my daughter …' He pointed towards Tori. 'came rushing inside, well, she started talking to Jade and she just came back, it was amazing and given the look of her injuries… a miracle.'

'All I remember is that he was there … and then everything faded , I heard someone telling him to move away from me and then there was nothing. I heard Tori's voice when she came into the house and then when she told me … that , it was like she was waking me up again.' It hurt to talk but i knew Tori's dad's story sounded a bit off from what I remember.

'We need to get to the hospital' is all the paramedic said.

Tori was still sat beside me, looking so worried that it nearly broke my heart with how much she cared. 'Tori?'

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry I didn't fight back.'

'It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.' I think she was saying more for herself than me. I'm not quite sure what everyone is so worried about though, I can't feel anything, maybe I'm just numb because it's so bad but it can't be that bad , right?


End file.
